TLACS
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: Trunks e Pan já são namorados há um certo tempo e...mas uma fita de vídeo faz com que eles desejem desaparecer...O q há então nesta fita? ... fic hentai Pan e Trunks, afinal na última o Trunks foi bem comportadinho...certa continuação de Férias Decisivas


"TLACS"

Após um ano de namoro, apesar do grande amor q tinham um pelo outro, Pan e Trunks ainda ñ tiveram relações mais íntimas...

Às vezes, Trunks tinha desejos, porém por respeito à decisão de Pan, ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar...

Certa noite que passeavam por uma praia deserta e a lua cheia os iluminava deixando a sayajin mais "reluzente", Trunks percebeu q desta vez cometeria um pecado.

Realmente Pan estava linda: vestia uma blusa preta transparente por cima de um top preto, uma saia jeans colegial e botas de couro até os joelhos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e seus olhos negros por trás destes o atentavam a cada olhar.

Ele a fitava de tal forma q a garota pôde perceber sua insanidade...

Quis provocá-lo, então se sentou na areia branca permitindo q o vento desarrumasse sua saia e mostrasse suas belas pernas.

-Por q parou, Pan? Está cansada?- indagou Trunks.

-Um pouco...- disse ela c/ uma voz provocante e delicada q ressoou em seu ouvido como uma música. – Senta aqui, vamos aproveitar a brisa...

Ele sentou e a moça aconchegou-se em seu peito robusto. Encostou o rosto neste e respirava esquentando mais o corpo do sayajin.

Trunks estava paralisado, temia algo q o inquietava cada vez mais...

-O q foi , Trunks? Está bem? Hum...- falava quase tocando seus lábios nos dele.

Trunks, p/ conter-se, como sempre fizera resolveu ir embora. Pegou Pan pelas mãos e a levou p/ a casa voando, despediu-se e quis partir logo. Seguia o caminho de casa distraído, quando, em seu jardim, ouviu a voz sedutora de Pan:

-Trunks,...

-Ñ, Pan, ...por favor,...hoje ñ dá...eu ñ vou agüentar e vou quebrar as malditas regras suas se chegar mais perto...- Ele permanecia de costas p/ ela. Ao terminar seu aviso sentiu os braços dela em seu pescoço.

Ela sussurrou:

-Ah, Trunks...

Sua espinha e pele arrepiaram-se.

-Por favor, Pan, sei q só quer me irritar, mas hoje ñ posso ocultar meus desejos e vou desapontá-la quando minha selvageria...

Ela ficou de frente p/ ele agora e pôs o dedo em seus lábios impedindo-o de terminar.

-Decepcionar-me? Só se ñ fizer desta, a melhor noite de minha vida...

O meio sayajin arregalou os olhos azuis: "E seus preceitos?".

Ela juntou seus lábios aos dele e sussurrou:

-Sou sua, Trunks...

Pegou-a no colo e entrou na casa, passando em frente ao quarto dos pais e de Bra viu q ñ estavam. Com um chute na porta de seu quarto entrou e colocou-a na cama sobre os lençóis.

Ainda ñ sabia se estava sonhando, mas com um beijo ardente e mto real de Pan confirmou a verdade. Só a luz do abajur os iluminava, deitados se beijavam infinitamente.

Trunks pôde ter certeza de q sua amada estava disposta a entregar até sua alma. Então levantou p/ trancar a porta; foi até esta procurando a chave c/ pressa, todavia ñ se encontrava na fechadura, ele a pode ver na mesinha do corredor, pegou-a e voltou como louco até a porta (TLAC) entrou e ñ achava o buraco da fechadura, suas mãos tremiam, achou, trancou, jogou-as no chão, chegou à cama rápido onde Pan o esperava de joelhos.

Ela o beijou novamente segurando em sua nuca; ele estava de pé ao lado da cama. Ela alargou seu cinto, desceu o zíper da calça e tirou sua camiseta, enquanto ele desabotoava a saia e a blusa de Pan. Arrancou-as deixando-a nua como ele.

Subiu na cama e deitou por cima dela; amava cada parte de Pan, a segurava pela cintura e bem junto de seu corpo a fazia sentir "todos" os seus músculos se moverem intensamente, isso lhe proporcionava certo apetite já indomável.

Quando estavam na praia, ela só queria provocá-lo, porém agora se embalava naquele ato amoroso e deixando-se também levar por instintos.

Como louca apertava suas costas, o peito, as coxas, todo o divino lutador q passara a lamber e morder seu pescoço.

Recostou-a na cabeceira da cama e voltou à sua boca, suas fortes mãos já inconscientemente (inconscientemente?) procuravam afastar as pernas de Pan q apertou contra si seu tronco; Trunks estava pronto e ansioso p/ saciar-se, assim a invadiu, apesar de amorosamente, dolorosamente p/ ela q gemia e arranhava sua pele com força cada vez q ele aumentava a intensidade de suas investidas.

Depois de satisfeitos, ela aconchegou-se em seus braços, ele beijou suas mãos, ofegante como Pan:

-Meu... amor... – murmurou o sayajin.

Ela o beijou e puderam descansar compartilhando o calor q perdurou até a manhã do dia seguinte junto com o sono. Às 6:30, Pan acordou e olhou o relógio:

-Trunks, olha as horas! Eu ñ avisei meus pais!

-Ai, droga! Eles vão me matar...

-Maldição!

Pan vestiu-se rapidamente.

-Tenho q ir, tchau, Trunks.

-Peraí, - respondeu segurando em sua mão - vai embora assim? Vc ñ vai se despedir?

-Hum, tá.- Pan beijou sua boca e sussurrou - Vc nunca me decepcionou.

Ao chegar, Pan entrou de mansinho, porém confrontou com dois maus olhares de seus pais:

-Ah,...é,...eu...bom...bom dia!

-Onde a srta. estava?-disse Videl.

-Eu,...bem...eu tava...

-Estava c/ o Trunks. Por q ñ nos avisou? Vc sempre avisa, o q aconteceu?- falava nervosa a mãe c/ a filha.

-Desculpem-me e ñ se preocupem, é q eu, o Trunks, a Bra e o Goten saímos e voltamos mto cansados então dormi lá no quarto da Bra. Eu esqueci de avisar.

-É, Pan, como foi a primeira vez q fez isso, ñ falaremos mais sobre este assunto, mas q ñ se repita!

-Tá.

Gohan nada dizia, ñ gostava de brigar c/ Pan e sabia q Videl conversaria c/ ela. Pan subiu ao quarto e Videl depois:

-Me conta, filha, o q aconteceu?

-Nada, mãe, é sério.

-Então tá, mas ñ faça mais isso, ficamos preocupados por q ligamos no seu celular e estava desligado, além de q ñ atendia na casa do Trunks. Confiamos em vc, mas vc sabe...

-É por q estávamos tão exaustos q ñ ouvimos o telefone e eu ñ sabia q meu celular tava desligado, desculpa.- e terminando beijou o rosto da mãe q acreditou e contou tudo a Gohan, incontestável nas palavras da filha.

A menina, deitada na cama, pensava em Trunks, na noite, em tudo de bom q lhe ocorrera, no entanto de repente parou e sua consciência parecia lhe dizer: " Vc foi uma tremenda desfrutável, ñ tem idade p/ isso..." e ela mesma se confrontava: "É mesmo,mas... eu o amo...ele me ama...mas mesmo assim...me sinto mal... por outro lado...foi bom...ainda sinto seu perfume..." resumindo, a sayajin tinha incertezas, estava confusa.

Eram dias de férias, portanto ela ñ ia à escola. Tomou um banho e desceu.

Videl foi à empresa de Bulma e ela, depois, à casa em q dormira.

Trunks estava na empresa trabalhando e Pan só encontrou a amiga em casa e o orgulhoso sayajin q treinava em sua academia particular.

-Oi, Pan.

-Oi, Bra.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por q veio falar c/ meu irmão se o viu ontem?

-É...é q ...tive probl...Nada! Besteira!

-Pan, venha ao meu quarto, quero lhe contar algo mais seguramente.

-O q aconteceu c/ vcs?

-Por q?

-É q o Trunks estava esquisito, primeiro levantou nervoso dep...

-Peraí, q horas vc chegou? – interrompeu-a Pan.

-Ãh! Umas 4.

-E q horas levantou?

-Acho q era umas 9:30, por q?

-Hum...ñ nada...

-Mas, então, ele estava nervoso depois feliz, eu ñ enten...- Bra achou q começara a entender o questionário de Pan - Vc dormiu aqui, né?

Pan avermelhou.

-É claro q dormiu, Pan. Eu ñ vi a hora q vc foi embora. O q aconteceu mesmo?

-Nada, eu só dormi aqui, pois estava exausta.

-Antes ou depois?

-BRA!

-Pode confiar em mim, sou sua amiga, sei q precisa desabafar.

-Tá, eu e o Trunks...- e Pan sorriu maliciosamente - ñ fale p/ ninguém, meus pais ñ sabem.

-Ah! Me conta!

Pan contou tudo a Bra, mas em 10 minutos o celular de Pan tocou.

-Alô! Pai? O q...?- a menina assustou-se - tá...eu tenho q ...tá, mas...tá, tchau.

Ela sentou amedrontada e pôs a mão na testa.

-O q foi, Pan? O q seu pai queria?

-Agora fudeu... eu preciso falar c/ o Trunks, tchau, depois a gente se fala. - Pan pegou a bolsa e foi ao escritório.

-Pan... bem, depois eu vou saber...

Chegando, a sayajin entrou na sala afobada:

-Trunks, vc ñ sabe o q...

-Tudo bem, Pan?

-Tudo b...ñ, ñ ...

-O q foi?- disse ele levantando e abraçando-a.

Ela quase chorava de tanto nervosismo.

-Meu pai, Trunks, ele sabe de tudo e agora disse p/ eu voltar p/ casa e ele estará me esperando p/ conversarmos.

-Confia em mim, nada vai acontecer...eu vou c/ vc e falo c/ ele, ponho toda a culpa em mim.

-Ñ é justo, também fui responsável.

-O Gohan ñ é como meu pai, ele vai me ouvir, e o convencerei de sua inocência.

-É q vc ñ ouviu a voz dele no celular...

-Eu conheço o Gohan, depois da nossa conversa ele vai até deixar sairmos de novo, nós 4.

-Ai, ñ sei...

-Confia em mim.- disse Trunks e a beijou amorosamente.

Enlouqueceram-se, parecia; ela o empurrou numa cadeira e sentou no seu colo, até q de repente:

-Hãhãm, com licença, Trunks.- falou Bulma.

-Oi, d. Bulma.- sorriu s/ graça Pan.

-Mãe?

-Bom dia, Trunks e Pan!- e continuou séria- Posso conversar c/ os dois? E depois, Pan, vá p/ sua casa, se...

O celular da menina tocou, era Gohan impaciente.

-Desculpe-me, d.Bulma, mas tenho q ir, tchau!- e Pan saiu voando p /evitar perguntas.

Trunks também "queria" falar c/ Gohan, então inventou q tinha q entregar uns relatórios e saiu ás pressas.

- Ah, meu Deus, estou c/ a impressão de q esta história vai acabar mal... Na hora q o Trunks voltar falo c/ ele, agora vou avisar o Gohan e depois falo c/ a Pan sobre o q queria...

Trunks entrava no jardim da frente da casa de Pan q abria a porta devagar encontrando o pai sentado no sofá lendo um jornal.

-Pan, sente-se e peça a Trunks, já q ele veio também, q entre e se acomode, por favor.

-Os dois entraram e sentaram no sofá. Gohan começou:

-Primeiro quero saber por q vc mentiu p/ mim, Pan, sobre ontem.

-Eu ñ menti, pai.

-Eu queria acreditar, mas infelizmente tenho provas contra vc. E vc, Trunks,... eu confiava em vc...

-Qual é a prova, pai? Pode dizer?

-Bem, é esta fita de uma câmera da sua casa, Trunks.

O filho de Vegeta, q ouvia tudo calado, engoliu seco e lembrou-se (só agora!) q o pai deixava as câmeras ligadas quando saía com Bulma, pois se alguém assaltasse a casa ele saberia quem fora e o mataria!

-Co...como conseguiu isso?- perguntou Trunks.

-Isso é uma história q Videl explicará melhor... a propósito, vcs ñ falaram c/ a Bulma hoje, né ? É q ela me ligou antes de chegarem avisando q ñ viriam, mas parece q ela ñ sabe q foi enganada...

Nisso Videl chegou:

-Que bom q os dois já estão aqui, preciso falar c/ vcs e sua mãe também, Trunks.

-Já estamos sabendo.- disseram.

-Ah, sim Gohan...

-Mãe, nos explique o q está acontecendo, o q há nesta fita?

-Pan, ñ sei!

-Como!

-Acontece q cedo eu fui à empresa de Bulma e a vi assistindo a umas fitas. Perguntei o q era, ela me respondeu q as tirara p/ revê-las, pois quando chegou em casa naquela noite, a mesa do corredor estava virada e o chaveiro no chão. Bra dissera q ñ fora ela e Trunks provavelmente também ñ. Por isso ia ver se ñ haviam entrado em sua casa. Sentei-me e ficamos conversando enquanto ela as observava, de repente vimos vc, Trunks, entrar c/ Pan no colo. Bulma desligou nervosa ñ acreditando, assim como eu, e quis falar c/ os dois. Indignada liguei p/ seu pai, Pan, p/ q também soubéssemos a verdade logo. Bulma quis esperar o Trunks chegar na empresa e todos falaríamos juntos.

-Houve uma pequena confusão, mãe, eu ñ quis fugir da Bulma...é...q...

-Tudo bem, Pan, agora veremos esta fita e tudo estará acabado.

-Ñ, d.Videl, por favor.- implorava Trunks.

-Mãe, ñ vê isso, ñ vê isso.- gritava Pan.

-Esperem aí, se ñ querem q vejamos, é q há algo comprometedor nesta fita...- disse Gohan.

-Ñ, pai, é q ...estávamos namorando e eu tenho vergonha...

-É verdade, Gohan, mas ñ fizemos nada além...- completou o filho de Vegeta.

-Pai, me dê, essa fita, eu e o Trunks a veremos e explicaremos.

-Mas se vcs são os personagens já sabem o q tem aqui! Ñ precisam ver a sós.

"Ai meu Deus!" Pensava o garoto esfregando o rosto c/ as mãos e fechando os olhos.

-Pai, mantenha a calma.- pedia Pan nervosa apertando as mãos e mordendo os lábios. Ela nunca vira seu pai tão sério e bravo.

Antes de Gohan pôr a fita, Videl achou melhor chamarem os pais do rapaz, deviam ter consciência dos atos do filho.

Videl explicou "tudo" (q veriam a fita agora) à Bulma q ao desligar, chamou o marido.

Vegeta estava treinando e nem queria saber, porém foi obrigado pela mulher. Bra quis ir também, ma Bulma ñ deixou.

-Isso ñ é assunto p/ sua idade, filha.- disse a mãe saindo ao lado do príncipe dos sayajins.

-Mas,...a Pan é mais nova q eu!

Logo chegaram e todos estavam ansiosos p/ ver a maldita fita.

Acomodaram-se no sofá: Vegeta de braços cruzados e com uma expressão desinteressada, Gohan sério, Videl e Bulma confusas e os dois "réus"... como pilhas querendo sumir do universo.

Videl colocou-a e apertou play, correu o filme (q era da câmera do quarto do Trunks) até q viram a porta ser aberta bruscamente por um chute de Trunks q entrava c/ Pan no colo.

No sofá, o meio sayajin empalideceu.

Ele a colocava na cama e depois deitou sobre esta, se beijaram por um tempo, q na hora real, parecia pouco p/ ambos, mas agora q o viam, o beijo ñ passava e Trunks e Pan morriam de vergonha. O abajur os iluminava; Trunks levantava e saía do cômodo, ainda vestido, ouviu-se um barulho, o mistério da mesinha fora solucionado: o filho a virara, e depois voltava correndo à porta do quarto (eles concluíam por ouvir seus passos apressados, pois a fita só mostrava dentro do quarto dele).

Enquanto isso, o filho do lado do pai assistia à fita só por entre os dedos, Pan quase chorava, Vegeta queria rir.

Mas de repente...

TLAC...

Para a salvação dos dois jovens, já remoídos no sofá, a fita acabou!

Vegeta olhou p/ o filho e sorriu como quem diz: "Espertão,..."

Os outros boquiabertos e Pan e Trunks mto aliviados começaram a se defender:

-Viu, mãe, eu disse q ñ havia nada.

-É, D. Videl, e depois q sai do quarto, peguei a chave, tranquei a porta e fui p/ a sala dormir.

-Sim, é claro.- concordava Pan c/ o namorado.

-É, D. Pan, mas vc disse q dormiu no quarto da Bra.- retrucou Gohan.

-Mas, pai, eu falei isso por q se contasse q dormi no do Trunks, teria q dar mta explicações, pois vcs iam perguntar mto, além de q já estavam bravos por eu ñ ter avisado.

-Mesmo assim ñ deveria ter mentido.- pronunciou a mãe da menina.

-Trunks, e vc ñ tem juízo; e o q lhe ensinei?- brigava Bulma.

-Ñ há desculpa, Pan, além de q esta fita está meio estranha...

-Mãe, entenda q eu estava cansada...- quase gritava a sayajin.

-Ñ responda a sua mãe, Pan.- disse o pai.

-Mãe, ñ aconteceu nada, e eu me lembro do q me ensinou.- defendia-se Trunks.

-CHEGAAAAA!- gritou Vegeta no meio do caos em q se encontrava. –Chega! Já sabemos q nada ocorreu, e eles ñ farão mais isso, agora vamos embora!

Todos ficaram silenciados olhando p/ o sayajin q levantou e ia saindo.

-Então, tchau gente.- despediu-se Bulma e saíram os três.

Trunks continuou calado só olhou p/ Pan meio chateado, mas aliviado.

Voltaram as suas rotinas, entretanto Pan, depois de um novo sermão da mãe, ficou de castigo e s/ permissão p/ sair de casa durante uma semana. Ela somente foi à casa de Chichi ou do Satã, e nem conversar pelo telefone podia, pois "...o q fez foi mto sério!"

Bulma queria o mesmo p/ com Trunks, todavia Vegeta ñ deixou: "... ele já está bem grandinho...".

Trunks ñ falou de qualquer maneira c/ Pan nem um dia da punição.

Na terça-feira já havia passado o tempo, a garota estava louca p/ revê-lo, mas sua mãe estava indecisa se a deixava ir ou ñ à casa da amiga Bra.

-Mãe, por favor, eu volto no máximo às 7 da noite e também eu quero conversar c/ ela sobre o q darei ao Trunks de presente de aniversário, é a semana q vem, na sexta-feira.

-Pan, ñ sei,...

-Mãe, - dizia c/ uma cara de choro p/ comovê-la - mãezinha, - e a beijou - por favor, vou me comportar como SEMPRE.

-Hum...tá! Mas eu vou buscá-la ás 7.

Pan a beijou novamente e a abraçou, depois saiu logo voando.

Trunks estava como sempre fugindo do tumulto do trabalho pela janela do escritório. Ainda ñ almoçara e já era 2 da tarde.

A sayajin seguia na direção da empresa quando, literalmente, nas nuvens, encontrou o belo sayajin.

-Trunks, q saudade!- disse abraçando-o forte.

-Pan,... -só pronunciou, e a beijou intensamente.

Depois, ainda abraçados, Trunks beijava suas mãos em seus ombros.

-Vc levou mta bronca?

-Ñ, só um castigo, mas já estou livre e então quando vamos sair?

-Por mim, hoje.

-Tá... ai, ñ hoje, minha mãe vai me buscar na sua casa às 7.

-Eu saio mais cedo hoje às 5:30 no máximo, se ñ minha mãe percebe, e daí ficamos em casa.

-Tá, vc ñ quer comer agora?

-Quero, estou com mta fome.

Os dois foram à uma lanchonete e almoçaram, depois Trunks voltou ao trabalho e Pan à casa de Bra.

Conversaram bastante. Às 5:15, Goten ligou p/ Bra e disse p/ q ela se arrumasse, pois a buscaria p/ irem ao cinema.

Pan disse q ñ se incomodava de esperar Trunks, pois já era 5:40 mesmo.

Bra ficou c/ um pouco de pena por a amiga ñ poder ir, mas por um lado era bom, pois ela ficaria c/ seu irmão, sozinha...

Pan subiu ao quarto de Trunks e deitou-se na cama; os lençóis tinham seu perfume e ela dormiu. Trunks chegou 6:15, no seu quarto deparou-se c/ a linda sayajin adormecida ainda. Ele foi tomar banho e entrou quieto, porém quando ligou o chuveiro acordou Pan com o barulho:

-Hum,... Trunks?

-Eu estou tomando banho, já vou, Pan.

Pan espreguiçou-se, levantou e entrou no banheiro vendo Trunks de costas (e q costas!):

-Vc é tão lindo...

-Hã?- disse virando-se e até espantou-se um pouco ao vê-la no local.

-Posso ficar aqui?

-Eu...

-Tá, já entendi...- disse ela saindo.

-Ñ, ñ é isso, é q... Ah, depois eu explico. Trunks pegou o xampu e passou nos cabelos. De repente ouviu um barulho. Era a namorada q abria o box e entrava com ele no chuveiro.

Ela o seduzia c/ o olhar e ele abriu mais o chuveiro esfriando a água.

Ela o encostou na parede beijando-o.

-Pan,... esta parede... tá mto fria...

-Vc q está mto quente...- e continuou com o beijo.

-Pan, por q,... fez isso?

-Eu o amo.

-Mas acabamos de arranjar o maior rolo...

-Ñ tem ninguém em casa...

-Domingo retrasado também ñ tinha...

O sayajin sabia q era arriscado, mas quase ñ se controlava mais. A moça tocou em seu pescoço, desceu p/ seu peito, seu abdome, continuou descendo... ele prendeu a respiração. Ela parou, tocou nas coxas assustando Trunks q esperava outra reação inacreditável p/ ele, mas tentou usar a razão dizendo-lhe calmamente:

-Pan, por favor, vamos evitar brigas... - e ia abrindo o box – tenha calma e...

a sayajin levantou uma das pernas dobrando-a ao lado de seu corpo ainda encostado na parede, semi abriu a boca e o olhou mais sexy ainda, incitando-o a querê-la, já toda molhada.

Todos os escrúpulos se dissiparam na mente de Trunks e só seus instintos o guiaram.

Ele a agarrou e a apertava c/ abraços selvagens.

Virou-a contra a parede beijando e mordendo seu pescoço, sua língua deslizava melhor sobre a pele molhada de Pan q firmava sua cintura ao abdome tentador do namorado.

C/ toda essa demora, o sayajin ficava mais excitado e seu corpo reagia ...

Ergueu as pernas de Pan q envolveram seu tronco acomodando-as em seus braços e fez seu órgão entrar nela com movimentos acelerados e intensamente prazerosos.

O telefone e o celular de Trunks tocavam na sala e no quarto continuamente. Vegeta q parara o treinamento p/ tomar banho passou e atendeu o telefone e subia ao quarto do filho p/ pegar o celular.

-Alô!

-Alô, Vegeta? Aqui é a Videl, a Pan está aí?

-Vegeta já estava em frente ao quarto e abrindo a porta ouviu sons no banheiro e suspeitou...

-Ah, é, a Pan está sim.

-Avise-a q vou buscá-la daqui a pouco, por favor, e o Trunks já chegou?

-Sim, ele está tomando banho e ela está conversando c/ a Bra no celular. Eu a aviso.

(A sorte de Vegeta e dos dois foi q Videl ñ desconfiou de nada e ñ ligou no celular da filha p/ ter certeza de q ela falava c/ Bra mesmo.)

-Tá, obrigada, tchau.

-Tchau. Alô, Bulma?- atendeu o príncipe vendo o número da esposa no aparelho.

-Meu Deus, mas q demora! Vegeta? Cadê o Trunks?

-É q ele tá no banho.

-Mas faz mto tempo q eu estou ligando. E a Pan?

-Tá falando c/ Bra.

-Mas a Bra me ligou avisando q saíra.

-Estão falando no celular.

-Ah, tá. Eu já estou chegando, beijo, tchau.

-Tá.

Ele saiu do quarto p/ guardar o telefone, mas voltou p/ alertar os dois.

-Ah, ah, ...ah. aaahh, aaaah, Trunks,...ah ,...ah...

Ele ñ diminuía sua força, pois cada vez mais obtinha momentos deliciosos.

Vegeta bateu c/ força na porta.

-Trunks, sua mãe tá chegando!

-Hã?- surpreendeu-se e suspirou Trunks- Ah, Pan,... minha mãe está...chegando...- sussurrou em seu ouvido; ele se deslocou e só a mantinha nos braços apoiada em seu peito, agora, e sentiam a água morna deslizar sobre os dois.

-Eu... já vou...

Tomaram banho rápido e saíram. Pan deitou-se na cama, Trunks se arrumava, estava nervoso e ainda mais quando ouviu a mãe chegar.

-Pan, se troca rápido, minha mãe chegou.

-Ah, é verdade, mas eu estou c/ o cabelo todo molhado.

-Ai, droga! E agora?

Na sala, Bulma chamou por Trunks. Vegeta, q ainda estava parado em frente à porta do quarto, ouviu a conversa dos dois e desceu ao encontro de Bulma c/ uma idéia em mente p/ ajudá-los.

-Vegeta, cadê aqueles dois?

-Estão no quarto do Trunks, eles estão conversando, eu ouvi, calma.

-Ai, meu Deus, se... hummm- Bulma fora interrompida pelo sayajin q a agarrara beijando-a como se estivesse c/ uma grande necessidade de amá-la.

Derrubou-a no sofá.

-Vegeta,... o Trunks...tá ...aí...

-Ele tá no quarto...- dizia agora beijando seu pescoço.

-Eles podem descer...

-Então vamos p/ o quarto.- falou pegando a mulher no colo e subindo as escadas.

-Vegeta,... ñ...

-Já é tarde...- já estavam no aposento, ele a jogou na cama e começou a levantar sua saia.

Enquanto isso, Pan secava os cabelos c/ o secador de Bra.

-Vegeta,...pára...eu ainda nem tomei banho,... mas hoje vc está fogo, hein! ( Trunks teve a quem puxar.)

O príncipe orgulhoso saiu de cima da esposa e deitou na cama sério.

-Ah, Vegeta, eu ñ estou reclamando é q ainda ñ tomei banho, acabei de voltar do trabalho.

-Tá.- continuava sério.

-É verdade... vc acha q eu ia desprezar o sayajin mais forte e lindo, meu sayajin...? Mas agora vou falar c/ o Trunks, pois daqui a pouco a Videl vem buscar a Pan, ela já me ligou avisando... Por q esta cara?

Ele ouvia tudo calado.

-Me dá um beijo de desculpas, Vegeta.- disse Bulma ajoelhando na cama e indo próximo a ele.

Depois saiu e foi chamar o filho. Bateu na porta e entrou, estava aberta e ela já achou um bom sinal.

A menina secara os cabelos apesar de serem compridos e terem ficado um pouco úmidos, mas ela os prendeu p/ ñ q percebessem.

-Tudo bem, Pan?

-Sim, e vc?

-Bem, obrigada.

-Eu já estou pronto, vamos descer, mãe.

-Claro, daqui a pouco sua mãe chega, Pan.

-É, eu sei.

Ficaram na sala, Vegeta foi banhar-se.

-E Bra, onde está, Pan?

-No cinema c/ Goten.

-E o q eles iam assistir?

-Ñ sei, ñ tinham decidido ainda.

-Ah,...

Nisso a campainha tocou, era Videl; Bulma abriu:

-Oi, Videl.

-Oi, Bulma, oi, Trunks. Vamos, Pan.

-Mas já? Fiquem mais, Videl.- disse Bulma.

-É.- disse Trunks.

-Ñ, eu preciso ir, o Gohan está nos esperando p/ o jantar.

-Então, a gente se vê amanhã.

-Tchau, Trunks.- disse Pan dando um beijo em sua boca.

-Tchau, Pan. – e sussurrou – eu te amo.- e sorriu.

-Tchau.- disseram e foram embora.

Trunks ia p/ o quarto quando Bulma lhe falou:

-Filho, vc ñ quer jantar, já está pronto, eu pedi a empregada q deixasse a janta pronta.

-Agora ñ, mãe, obrigado.- e então subiu ao quarto, deitou exausto do dia e do... e dormiu.

Mais tarde, Bulma o acordou e trouxe um lanche p/ ele q comeu c/ mta vontade, mas sua fome era tanta q desceu à cozinha e fez mais dois lanches com vitamina e comeu tudo. Depois pode então dormir em paz, porém sentia falta de um certo corpo ao seu lado...

Na quarta feira, Goten ligou p/ Bulma e planejou fazer uma surpresinha p/ Trunks no seu aniversário.

Pan queria levar Trunks p/ as montanhas, indo p/ a casa de Chichi, onde seus pais começaram a namorar. Videl disse-lhe q era um lindo penhasco e dava p/ ver a Lua Cheia no céu. Então os quatro iriam p/ lá a meia noite.

Goten queria chegar mais cedo c/ todos p/ encontrarem o meio sayajin quando ele chegasse c/ Pan.

Bulma concordou, todos já estariam lá quando os dois chegassem. Pan ñ sabia de nada, pois Goten ia jogar ovos e tudo quanto é porcaria em Trunks e Pan ñ ia querer.

Na sexta-feira à noite, (especificamente às 9:37), Pan ligou p/ Trunks, todos fingiram que haviam esquecido, apesar de Vegeta, sinceramente, nem saber q dia seu filho fazia aniversário.

Voltando à Pan, ela queria ir antes c/ o namorado, pois percebera q havia um (O) RIACHO de águas CRISTALINAS E PURAS.

-É, Trunks, vamos mais cedo q Goten e Bra p/ podermos ficar um pouco a sós...

-Tá bom, então daqui a pouco eu passo aí.

-Tá, tchau.

Gohan e Videl disseram a Pan q iriam à casa de Satã e saíram bem antes, ás 8:30.

Trunks passou às 10h lá e forma voando.

-Nossa, Pan, como vc está bonita!

-O q quer?- falou séria.

-, só estou dizendo q vc está bonita.

-Tô brincando.- e ela o beijou.

Chegando na montanha, viram no seu pé o riacho e desceram.

-Era aqui q meus pais namoravam, Trunks.

-Só namoravam?

-Trunks!- bradou dando um tapa em seu braço.

-Tô zoando, eu sei q o Gohan é mto certinho. (p/ quem já leu sua história, sabe como...)

-Hã! Eu também sou.

-Sei... aposto q sua mente está cheia de idéias...

-Trunks, olha como fala comigo! Que consideração!

-Que consideração vc...

-Por q?

O sayajin emburrou, olhou p/ baixo. Pan sorriu e sussurrou:

-Ñ me esqueci do seu aniversário...

Ele a fitou. A garota pôs as mãos em seus ombros e o beijou novamente.

O guerreiro sayajin envolveu sua cintura com os fortes braços, era 10:30, ainda havia mto tempo até q Goten e Bra chegassem.

No entanto, a menina levara a sério o q Trunks dissera e retrucou:

-Trunks, vc acha q eu só penso em coisas hentais?

-Ñ, mas tem idéias...

-É sério, vc acha q eu sou safada?

-Ñ, Pan, respondeu sorrindo.

-Pára de rir!

-Vc é louca?

-Q!

-Vc ñ é safada e mesmo q fosse, eu amo vc. E p/ ñ dizer q eu estou puxando o saco, vc ñ é completamente pura... e mesmo assim gosto de vc do jeito q é.

-Eu estou nervosa, ...sozinha aqui com vc...há algo me incomodando...

-Relaxa,...é cedo,...eles vão demorar...

-Mas parece q...

-Ssss - tocou com os dedos em seus lábios.- Vamos tentar namorar s/ preocupações c/ os outros uma vez na vida.

-Trunks, mas sempre no fim eu ñ posso dormir relaxada em seus braços. Quando este dia vai chegar?

-Ñ sei, mas enquanto ñ chega, ñ vamos perder esta noite...

Continuaram a se beijar e a cada vez mais se agarravam fortemente e logo seus corpos foram deixando-se deitar na grama verde e macia sob o luar ñ tão incandescente, pois ñ era lua cheia.

E pediam por prazer a cada momento. O calor da paixão já alastrara os dois seres amantes e só uma iniciativa agora encadearia num ato final. Pan retirou a jaqueta de Trunks, q já também abaixara as alças da blusa e do sutiã dela. Estavam desarrumados e ofegavam.

No entanto, ñ ficariam tão sossegados por mto tempo.

Os outros resolveram chegar mais cedo também e 10:50 subiam o topo da montanha do lado oposto em q Pan e Trunks se encontravam.

Conversavam despreocupados e só Vegeta subia na frente sozinho. De repente ele sentiu o ki do filho, foi ao topo e olhou p/ baixo... Ficou parado como se nada tivesse ocorrido ou visto pensando e algo p salvar a pele do filho e da garota. Todavia Gohan também sentia o ki e percebeu q os dois estavam perto. Sem se dar conta de nada falou p/ q todos subissem rápido, pois Trunks e Pan chegavam mais cedo.

No pico deram a volta e ficaram agora, portanto na mesma direção q os dois namorados estavam.

Gohan estranhou, os kis deles estavam tão perto e nada. Vendo a estranheza de Gohan, Vegeta resolveu avisá-los de modo q ninguém percebesse.

-Bulma, eles estão demorando, eu vou ali embaixo tomar água no riacho (aiaiai...) e já volto.

-Tá.

Gohan prestou atenção na direção do ki e vendo o príncipe descer o seguiu.

-Vegeta, estou sentindo a energia deles p/ baixo.

O sayajin q olhava p/ baixo viu os dois e gritou p/ alertá-los da sua presença:

-Ñ, GOHAN, EU SENTI O KI DO OUTRO LADO DA MONTANHA.

-Por q vc está gritando assim?

-Ñ estou gritando.- falou normalmente - Vamos lá!- disse lhe puxando pelo colarinho.

Os amantes escutaram e viram seus pais no alto distraídos, rapidamente foram p/ trás de uma grande pedra e tentaram se ajeitar.

E assim depois q os dois pais voltaram p/ o pico, os escondidos contornaram a montanha p/ o lado q conseqüentemente chegariam.

Como logo os vendo Goten os sujou ninguém percebeu a afobação dos dois.

E finalmente, a partir deste dia, ñ vou dizer q Gohan abençoou o namoro da filha, porém "aceitou" mais a situação.

Os dois jovens sayajins puderam namorar e... "... nunca mais faremos o q fizemos antes de um compromisso sério, Trunks."

Entretanto...

-Trunks, sua mãe nem sabe q eu estou aqui...

-E daí, meu pai sabe,... e ele pode enrolá-la se acontecer alguma coisa...

-Ah, ñ sei... o q a gente combinou?

-Esquece isso...

Isto se passava no quarto de Trunks à meia noite. Na cama, o sayajin tentava convencer a garota, mas esta era teimosa; depois de uns minutinhos...

-Pan,...- ele retirava sua blusa e já estava só de cueca deitado, ela por cima de quatro e se beijavam ensandecidos. Mas de repente ela parou:

-Trunks,... foi AQUI e ASSIM q tudo começou. – disse sentando-se de joelhos.

-É, mas dessa vez temos a autorização do meu pai.

-Trunks, a dele e a de uma rocha p/ o meu pai é a mesma coisa.

Ele pensou e sentando-se começou a cobrí-la c/ o lençol.

-É verdade, só durma aqui, por favor.

Ela aconchegou-se em seu peito:

-O q vc acha?- respondeu e o beijou.

TLAC...

-----------/----------

DEUS, o q leva uma pessoa a isso? Q final bom... q criatividade...XD Q loucura isso sim..

Mas também depois de ter mudado o fim 7 vezes, sem zoeira, deveria ficar lindo assim... e depois de 4 meses na mesma fic...Comentem por favor...

É no final o Vegeta contou p/ Bulma q os ajudara e ela nem pode falar nada, afinal na minha opinião ela não ficaria tão brava... se vcs pensam diferente, comentem...

E como sempre vou pedir desculpas pelos erros gramaticais e em relação ao anime...

Obrigada por lerem até aqui...

Kaoru K. Himura


End file.
